


Fic finding

by ORxven



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORxven/pseuds/ORxven
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Comments: 12





	Fic finding

Hello!  
I need help finding a fix. It went something like this;

Matt is a teacher at Salomé’s school, and he and Alex (Salomé’s mom) get it on and eventually confess their love to eachother. It was 11 chapters long and I can’t seem to find it


End file.
